Desafio total
by Demon-Ice-Hikaru
Summary: Entren y vean como 21 concursantes son puestos aprueva con desafios fuera de serie
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este sera un fic de una forma diferente a las que eh echo antes pero para explicarlo mejor aqui tiene al conductor de este nuevo programa espero y el guste jeje

Aliasse : -sentado un sofa en un esenario - grasias por eso camarada, bien damas y caballeros algunos me conosen , otros no , mi nombre es Aliasse Gehabich y en este fic no sera el tipico con personajes de bakugan , esta vez tenemos una competensia espesial para todos aquellos que quieran apareser en este fic asi es en este fic podran partisipar todos aquellos que desen aserlo pero seguramente unos se preguntan de que tratara para esa informasion esta aqui mi compa ero por favor denle la bienvenida mi compa ero Kyo Alucard jeje

Kyo : -sube al esenario y se sienta en una silla un chico de cabello azul oscuro todo revuelto de ojos rojos - bien contestanto la pregunta que iso aliasse , este fic sera de una competensia entre 18 competidores divididos en equipos de tres 3 , ellos deveran pasar un buen tiempo en tu isla donde tu les estarian dando retos cada cierto tiempo ..si para muchos que lo ayan notado de donde saco aliasse esta idea no ocupan desirlo ya lo se ..-con una gotita anime en la frente -

Aliasse : el caso es que nesesitamos a reunir a los 18 concursantes , y aquellos que quieran partisipar solo deven dejar un mensaje con sus datos , nombre completo , edad , descripsion fisica, y cosas asi , entre mas datos dejaran mejor para nosotros , nosotros revisaremos los datos de los partisipantes y si son elegidos para competir les aviasaremos de inmediato jejeje

Kyo : una vez inisiada la competensia en el primer capitulo se darian las reglas los terminos de la competensia ,entre tambien el orden de los equipos esperamos que partisipen

Aliasse : entonses los vere en la proxima edision de entre programa que sera emitida desde mi propia isla donde se realisaran los eventos que aran pasar a los concursantes por grandes dramas , adios hasta la proxima edicion de Desafio total jeje


	2. Chapter 2

Aliasse : hola todo mi publico aqui su anfitrion reportandose desde mi isla donde se llevaran acabo mis eventos jeje

Kyo : ...que muchos se arrepetiran de aver entrado -junto a el leyendo un libro -

Aliasse : por que dises eso ? -lo mira de mala gana -

Kyo : por eso - se tapa los oidos -

? : AYUDA ! estas bestias nos quieren comer ! -se escuchavan gritos a lo lejos -

Aliasse : por favor eso pudo de venir de cualquier isla no ? -se rasca la cabeza-

? : Aliasse ! ayudanos !

Aliasse : cualquiera se puede llamar asi -con una gotita anime en la frente - emmm aclaramos ya nadie puede retirarse de esto jeje

Kyo : no soy curioso pero que cosas ahy en esta isla ?

Aliasse : y yo que se , aun que comienzo a entender por que me dieron barata la isla

Kyo : por lo menos save que demonios ahy aqui ? -con una vena en la frente -

Aliasse : de saverlo si se , pero desirlo y quitarle el drama ? no lo creo jeje

Kyo : tu quieres matarnos ..

Aliasse : bueno a lo que veniamos , informamos que las incripsiones estan oficialmente cerradas apartir de hoy , pero no se desanimen pronto abriremos nuevas incripsiones para que mas gente partisipe pero ya mas adelante jeje

Kyo : una cosa mas , el inisio de este evento empesara este lunes , los esperamos

Aliasse : si esperamos que todos vean este gran evento yeno de sopresas jeje

Kyo : en fin yo me voy con los demas..no es por nada pero no entrare mas profundo en esta isla sin armas -seva de ahy -

Aliasse : me tenian que salir todos delicados -se escucha un gran rujido - ...esperame ! nos vemos este lunes chicos jeje..ensrio kyo esperame ! -seva corriendo - 


	3. Chapter 3 Primer desafió Parte 1

Primer desafio parte 1 : Carrera por el bosque

Aliasse : Hola todo el mundo ! aqui les abla desde mi isla oh si hoy es el gran evento y estamos aqui esperando a los partisipantes jeje -parado en el muelle mirando a los lados -

Kyo : aun no llegan ? -yegando ahy junto a un chico de cabello blanco revuelto de ojos rojos - Elioht trata de comunicarte al estudio

Elioth : si ya se -toca su celular y marca -

? : -yega junto a ellos un chico de cabello castallo bastante claro de ojos color violeta claro - ya me comunique ...ya viene asia aqui

Aliasse : ahh Joshua menos mal , ya se me asia tarde -tocando su reloj - ohhh miren ahy viene jeje -se mirava a lo lejos un barco asercarse -

Kyo : pero que diablos.. eso no son ? ..

Shun : -el y varios personajes de bakugan estavan sobre el barco - increible que nos aceptaran para venir aqui

Marucho : si es verdad pero ahy que dar lo mejor en esta competensia jeje

Elioth : ...aliasse que esta pasando aqui ?

Aliasse : esperenlo ... -el barco pasa la isla de lado y sigue alejandose -

Shun : oigan que pasa aqui ? la isla esta alla y no se detuvo el barco !

Marucho : a donde nos yevan !? -con una gotita anime en la frente -

Joshua : ok..eso por que fue ? -mirando el barco alejarse -

Aliasse : es muy simple de echo , como en este fic esta siendo publicado en la sona de bakugan tenia que dejar apareser aun que fuera un momento a unos cuantos de ellos jeje

Kyo : pero que no ya van a partisipar personajes de bakugan ? -mira al pelinaranja -

Aliasse : asi es jeje

Kyo : entonses explicanos por que los mandaste en barco ?

Aliasse: simple por que si no lo asia ellos vendrian a molestarme por eso me desago de ellos -con una paleta en la boca-

Elioth : eso es inteligente , pero a donde va el barco ?

Aliasse : mmmmmm ni idea le dije al capitan que ensendiera el barco y lo pusiera en marcha despues que saliera del barco asi que estaran en el mar con un largo tiempo diria yo jeje

Joshua : eso fue cruel

Aliasse : nah , eh echo cosas peores , y ablando de los concursantes ahy vienen jeje -se mira otro bote a lo lejos asercandose -

- el barco se detiene frente al muelle y baja una escalera -

Aliasse : demos la bienvenida al primer partisipante o mejor a la primera , Mizuki Hoshigaku

Mizuki : -baja del barco una chica Alta, Delgada, Cabello azulmarino, largo , lasio recogido en una coleta de lado, con fleco; viste una blusa de tirantes color gris, pantalon playero negro con zandalias negras-  
Hola aliasse grasias por invitarme jeje

Aliasse : no fue nada amiga mia ahora has el favor de ir ponerte aya atras , dare indicasiones una vez reunidos todos , pero antes quieres desir algunas palabras ? jeje

Mizuki : que dare mi mejor esfuerzo y espero ser la primera eliminada -con una gotita anime en la frente -

Aliasse : eso esta bien supongo ahora por favor espera a los demas alla atras jeje

Mizuki : bien -seva fuera del muelle-

Aliasse : y ahora que baje el segundo , un personaje que todos conosen o la mayoria que baje ikuto tsukiyomi

Ikuto : -baja del barco - es seguro bajar ? -mirando a aliasse -

Aliasse : tranquilo no ahy peligro aqui no almenos jeje

Ikuto : no me gusto como lo dijiste..eso es seguro -seva caminando con mizuki con una gotita anime en la frente -

Aliasse : bien vamos al siguiente por favor demosle la vienvenida a Yazmine Redfield jeje

Yazmine : -baja del barco una chica Tiene el cabello largo hasta el pecho ,rubio dorado lo lleva suelto - hola mucho gusto , me alegra estar aqui jeje

Aliasse : y a nosotros nos alegra tenerte aqui Yazmine por favor pasa con los demas jeje

Yazmine : -seva con los demas -

Aliasse : ahora y ahora sigue en bajar Noctis Caelum

Noctis : -baja del barco y antes que aliasse le dijera algo lo pasa de largo -

Aliasse : parese tipo de pocas palabras eh ? en tonses al que sigue que pase ahora la se orita shanina sheser por favor jeje

Shanina : - baja del barco unas chica de estatura media alta, cabello negro cenizas con las puntas del cabello verde claro, con flequillo, color de ojos tambien cenizas-

Aliasse : es un gusto tenerte aqui jeje

Shanina : el gusto es mio jeje

Aliasse : bien ahora espera con los demas mientras terminamos aqui jeje

SHanina : esta bien -se va con los demas -

Elioth : aburrido ! y apenas vamos en los primeros 5 -con una gotita anime en la frente -

Aliasse : -mira su reloj - no puede ser ah este paso no tendremos tiempo de nada oh ya se , que ahora bajen por favor la partisipante Sakari Nightray y tambien y el tipo con nombre de perro

Joshua : anubias

Aliasse : anubias , anubis da igual que bajen de una vez , tenemos tiempo limitado

Sakari : -baja del barco una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la cadera con fleco del lado izquierdo, ojos turquesa, tez blanca, alta y delgada -

Anubias : ah quien le dises perro ?! -baja del barco con una vena en la frente -

Aliasse : y no solo el nombre tambien te conportas como uno asi que tranquilo oh are que te pongan tus vacunas anti rabia perrito -con una vena en la frente-

Anubias : intentalo imitacion de ni a

Aliasse : muy bien perrito ahora si sacaste boleto -apunto de golpearlo -

Sakari : chicos no pelen . vamos anubias antes que comienzen a pelear -se lleva a anubias lo mas rapido que puede -

Aliasse . quien se cree ese perro para ablarme asi ..lo lamentara oh si que lo ara pero bueno al que sigue por que a como vamos solo tendremos tiempo de anunsiar a los equipos , y de paso las reglas con suerte ahhhh! rapido al que sigue que pase Anzu Kazami ..kazami ? ese nombre me suena -pensativo -

Joshua : y que panse tambien Gunz Lazar por favor

Aliasse : kazami ..kazami..donde oi eso antes

Anzu : -baja del barco una chica de cabello cafe hasta los hombros con las puntas te idas de morado, ojos violeta, tes blanca, alta y delgada - hola chicos jeje -mira a aliasse - que le pasa a el ? -con una gotita anime -

Kyo : dejalo , es un gusto tenerte aqui

Anzu : el gusto es mio jeje -sale del muelle -

Gunz : -baja del barco - hola

Elioth : hola , enserio tu llamas Guntz ? -mirandolo fijamente-

Guntz : si algun problema ?

Elioth : no yo solo desia jeje

Guntz : locos -sale del muelle -

Kyo : es lo mas triste que eh visto .. no durara mucho

Elioth : nah , para mi lo mas triste es que una madre llame Gunz a su hijo jajajaja

Aliasse . en fin emmm en que ivamos ?

Joshua : Naila Natsuyaki y Hydron

Aliasse : ah claro que pase la chica mensionada y el otro tipo jeje

Naila : -baja del barco una chica de cabello negro largo hasta media espalda, es de tez bronceada, sus ojos son color verde jade, es alta y delgada -  
hola chicos un gusto en verlos jeje

Aliasse : el gusto es mio ahora pasa con los demas mientras segimos con esto jeje

Naila : claro jeje -seva con los demas -

Hydron : -baja del barco -

Aliasse : hola bienvenido jeje

Hydron : si claro ahora si me disculpan tengo prisa - lo pasa de lado -

Elioth : -lo mira irse - enserio de donde sacan a estos tipos ?

Aliasse : ni idea pero queriamos que gente se nos uniera no ? -negando con la cabeza - en fin que pase ahora la concursante shiki Misaki

Shiki : -baja del barco una chica de cabello rojo de ojos color cafe oscuro y en sus brasos tenia un mu eco de pelucho en forma de gato negro - hola chicos jeje

Elioth : tu aqui ? enserio ?

Shiki : bueno no oi ninguna queja de nadie cuando me anote

Aliasse : pasa de una vez -rascandose la cabeza con una gotita anime en la frente-

Shiki : -sale del muelle -

Aliasse : el que sigue que bajo el concursante Sho Minamimoto

Sho : -baja del barco un chico de cabello gris oscuro , de ojos color ambar - hola chicos cuanto tiempo jeje

Joshua : genial .. un matematico lunatico

Shon : el gusto es mio tambien joshua jeje -seva de ahy -

Aliasse : en fin que pase ahora Aika Kuso y tambien natasuki takahashi , las ponmgo juntas por que se nos acava el tiempo

Aika : -baja del barco una chica Morena, Alta, Cabello negro y ojos cafes con una peque a cicatriz al lado derecho de la ceja izquierda - Aliasse que bueno verte jeje

Natsuki : -baja detras de ella - si grasias por invitarnos jeje

Aliasse : no es nada chicas , ahora agan el favor de esperanos fuera del muelle jeje

Aika : si -ambas sevan de ahy -

Elioth : par de brujas , enserio como yegamos ah esto

Aliasse : dejelas son agradables jeje

Elioth : dilo por ti -con una vena en la frente-

Joshua : bien ahora que pase la concursante Zafiro Gehabich por favor

Zafiro : -baja del barco una chica Alta, delgada, tez clara,ojos color azul zafiro, cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda y un fleco de lado izquierdo con unos rayos pintados- hola a todos mucho gusto y enserio les agradesco por esta oportunidad jeje

Aliasse : no es nada ahora pasa con los demas mientras terminamos esto jeje

Zafiro : claro jeje -seva con los demas-

Aliasse : veamos .. quien sigue ? ah si que bajo ahora la concursante Nicole por favor

Elioth : y que sea rapido esto es demasiado aburrido

Nicole : -baja del barco una chica casta a con ojos cafe, tengo unfleco en el ojo derecho, delgada y alta- bien es hora de demostrar de lo que estoy echa

Aliasse : ese es el espiritu chica jeje

Nicole : -seva con los demas -

Aliasse : que baje ahora la concursante Romi por favor

Romi : -baja del barco una chica de a: cabello negro largo abajo de las cintura, ojos violetas alta, tez blanca - hola chicos , ya ah yegado dan ? -mirandolos sonriendo -

Elioth : claro esta con los demas fuera del muelle jeje

Romi : grasias -sale corriendo -

Aliasse : aun no yega

Elioth : lose pero quiero acavar rapido con esto asi que el que sigue , que bajen los tres que faltan ya !

Dan : -baja del barco - que caracter tienes

Ace : a mi no me vuelvas a gritarme me oiste -bajando con una vena en la frente-

Aliasse : bien ahora el ultimo que baje por favor el concursante re..eh ? -con una gotita en la frente -

Fabia : -baja del barco - grasias por invitarme al concurso chicos me sorprendi al saber que me dejarian partisipar

Aliasse : jeje..no es nada princesa..ahora por favor vayan con los demas , vamos ensegida devo arreglar algo rapido

Dan : bien jeje -sevan los tres-

Aliasse : ya se fueron ?

Kyo : si

Aliasse . aaaaaaahh! que paso ?! se supone que el que devia estar era ren no fabia ! -con una vena en la frente -

Joshua : al pareser alguien cometio un error de oficina

Aliasse : pues yo matare a alguien de oficina por esto ! ahhh! bueno vamonos tenemos que dar las reglas y los equipos ,ya que no nos dara tiempo para el primer desafio del dia

Joshua : ya estuvieramos -sevan de ahy -

-al yegar con los demas todos estavan ablando entre si unos con otros -

Aliasse : bien chicos esto sera rapido asi que aqui formaremos a los equipos

Mizuki : genial , lo bueno que yo y ikuto estaremos en el mismo equipo jeje -sonriendo confiada-

Aliasse : seh ...con respecto a eso es que todos seran puestos en equipos al asar jeje

Ikuto : entonses por que demonios nos isiste venir con parejas si no ivamos a estar juntos ? -con una vena en la frente-

Aliasse : ovio , en parejas ivan a yegar mas rapido y comenzaeriamos esto mas rapido jeje

Sakari : eso no es justo !

Joshua : si la vida no es justa ..

Anubias : pues yo me largo ! -apunto de irse pero el bote ya no estava - y el bote ?!

Kyo : se marcho cuando bajo el ultimo de ustedes , asi que solo podran salir de aqui , cuando sean expulsados

Aika : esta es tipica de aliasse -con una gotita anime en la frente -

Aliasse : en fin los que mensionare ahora son los miembros del primer equipo , Sakari , Hydron , Fabia , Zafiro , Ikuto , Dan y Naila seran ahora el equipo Knight

Joshua : el segundo equipo sera conformado por Natsuki , Aika , Gunz , Nicole , Romi , Noctis y Yazmin ahora son el equipo Night

Kyo : y el ultimo equipo estara formado por Sho , Shiki , Mizuki , Ace , Anzu , Shanina y Anubias , ahora son el equipo Extreme

Anubias : ah no eso si que no o me ponen en el equipo con sakari o me largo y otra cosa mas ! -se escucha un fuerte rugido -

Gunz : que fue eso ? - mirando a los lados -

Aliasse : quien save cual de todas las bestias lo iso jeje

Anzu : bestias ? ..cuando entramos no mensionaste nada sobre bestias o cosas asi ? -con una gotita anime en la frente -

Aliasse : si eso es comun en mi nunca mensiono cierto detalles jeje

Shanina : eso era inportante como para que no lo mensionaras ! -nerviosa-

Natsuki : diria que me sorprende pero esto es normal es aliasse -mirando a los lados -

Gunz : abra algun detalle que se te alla olvidado mensionar ahora ?

Aliasse : ah si párese que tenemos tiempo para iniciar el desafió de hoy , que sera una carrera por el bosque el primer equipo en llegar al campamento , escojera la caba a donde querran vivir , el segundo equipo tomara la que le siga y los perdedores tomaran la caba a mas vieja y le diran adios a uno de los suyos jeje

Anubias : y que te ase creer que competiremos eh ? -mirandolo desafiante-

Ace : si , yo no me movere de aqui

Hydron : yo no entrare ah ese bosque

Aliasse : mmmmm bueno estan en su derecho , por sierto a las bestias de esta isla les molestan los ruidos fuertes, como este -toma un silvato de su bolsa y sopla por el asiendolo sonar fuertemente y se escuchan como se escuchan rugidos por todos lados de la isla -

Ikuto : eres un .. ahhh! -todos salen corriendo asia el bosque -

Mizuki : aliasse pagara por esto ! -corriendo por el bosque con una vena en la frente-

Aliasse : esto sera genial jeje

Elioth : iremos con ellos ? -mirando a los concursantes correr -

Aliasse: nah . tomemos el atajo jeje - caminan por el muelle y en menos de 5 minutos yegan al campamento -

Joshua : entonses porque los mandate por el bosque ?

Aliasse : oye si no asiamos algo entretenido ivamos a aburrir a los lectores con puras presentaciones . ademas me asia falta esto . se sienta en una silla bajo una sombrilla - asia es como me gusta jeje

Elioth : ni que remedio jeje -se sienta en una silla junto a el -

Joshua : no tiene verguensa los dos -unos chicos dejan varias pantallas frente a ellos y se ensiende mostrando a todos por el bosque - me conformare con que todos regresen vivos de ahy dentro

Aliasse : bueno mi publico hasta aqui ah yegado este capitulo de Desafio total , sintonisenos para ver que equipo gana este desafio y que equipo devera echar a uno de los suyos , hasta la proxima , oigan traiganme una limonada por favor ,

Elioth : y un tazon de palomitas grandes !

Aliasse ; que sean dos !

Kyo : disfrutan esto verdad ?

Aliasse : te mentiria si dijera que no jeje

Joshua : te dare puntos por honestidad

Aliasse : bien ahora si , mi publico nos vemos en la proxima emision de este programa ,hasta la proxima jeje

continuara


	4. Chapter 4 Primer desafió Parte 2

**Primer desafió parte 2**

Aliasse : hola mi publico ah aquellos que nos sintoniaron la emision pasada sabran que ocurre el dio de hoy y a los que no les daremos un resumen rapido de los echos ocurridos jeje

? : -yega un joven con una charola y ensima un baso de limonada - señor aqui tiene

Aliasse : grasias , que amable jeje - lo toma y se recuesta en su silla bajo la sombrilla - adelante con lo ocurrido en el episodio pasado !

Joshua : como todos recordaran -se mira en la pantalla la llegada de los compedidores a la isla - los 21 competidores yegaron aqui

Elioth : seh y que sorpresa se llevaron cuando aliasse los olbligo a estar en equipos separados en espesial a los que venian en parejas tendran que competir contra talvez la persona que mas amen en este mundo como dise aliasse eso ase el drama en este programa

Kyo : volviendo al tema nuestro competidores se adentraron en el bosque sin saver que clase de bestias ahy dentro

Joshua : y mas por que aliasse las provoco con ese silvato ahora veamos como les ira a nuestro competidores en esta carrera mortal , quien ganara? quien perdera ?

Aliasse : si quieren saverlo , relajensen como yo , y disfruten de esto jeje -enciende las pantallas que avia frente a el -

-mientras en lo mas profundo del bosque con el equipo Knight -

Sakari : de todos los que me pudieron tocar como compa eros me fueron a tocar en el mismo que ellos -con una vena en la frente mientras volteava a tras-

Hydron : yo ya no pienso dar un paso mas, este lugar es hasqueroso ! ademas yo soy de la realesa y nosotros no fuimos echos para correr

Fabia : -sentada en la raiz de un gran arbol - no me movere de aqui por ningun motivo -se crusa de brasos -

Ikuto : por dios .. si no corremos los otros equipos nos ganaran -tratando de convenserlos -

Fabia : bueno puede que acepte ir si cierto chico peliazul me da un beso jeje

Ikuto : olvialo mejor ahy que quedarnos -retrosedia un poco - creme prefiero perder ah que mizuki se enoje , es capas de matarme -temblando un poco -

Sakari : ademas si perdermos nos arian un favor asi echaremos a una de las dos molestias reales de una vez pero en mi opinion seria mejor echar ah cierta princesita malcriada

Fabia : ah si ? ten cuidado con lo que dises no vaya a aser que la que saquen sea a ti -retandola -

Sakari : deveria ! -apunto de lansarsele ensima -

Naila : -la detiene - sakari calmate no vale la pena ponerse al nivel de ella es mejor ganar esto

Dan : mmmmmmmm -mirando algo en unos arbustos -

Zafiro : por favor dejemos las diferensias de lado y ahy que irnos antes que perdamos -algo preocupada -

Hydron : oye kuso que tanto hases ahy eh ? -mirando al castaño -

Dan : oigan chicos ah ustedes les suena de algun lado , un tipo como de peque os dinosaurios verdes con grandes lenguas

Ikuto : si ahora que lo dises si , suena ah estos como se llamava..salia en los video juegos de mario ..

Sakari : seran estos yoshi`s ?

Dan : andale eso mismo jeje

Fabia : y eso que tiene que ver ? -mirandolo molesta-

Dan : miren jeje -ase que se aserquen y eran puros yoshi`s bebes ya que eran pequeños pero estos tenian los ojos rojos con grandes colmillos en la boca-

Sakari : ...yo los recordava mas adorables -retrosedia un poco con una gotita anime en la frente -

Dan : ahy por favor jeje -uno de ellos se le lanza a dan mordiendole el braso - waaaaa ! quietenmelo ! -sacuendiendo su braso -

Ikuto : -toma una rama de un arbol y golpea a yoshi asiendo que lo suelte - dudo que estos sean come fruta !estas cosas son canibales ! corran ! -salen corriendo -

Hydron : -sale corriendo detras de ellos mientras cientos de yoshi`s iguales salian de los arbustos tras ellos -

-mientras-

Kyo : yoshi`s canivales ? enserio ? -mirando a aliasse -

Aliasse : que ? no me miren asi yo no los puse en el bosque

Joshua : quien carajo te vendio esta isla -mirandolo enojado -

Aliasse : no lose estava en rebaja asi que la compre , ademas esas cosas son solo bebes jeje

Elioth : pero que mas abra en esta isla ? -mirando nervioso las pantallas -

Aliasse : mientras sean bebes no pasara nada jeje

-mientras con el equipo Night -

Natsuki : -pateando a unos de los bebes yoshi`s - estas cosas son una plaga

Aika : pero al menos ya nos libramos de esos por ahora jeje

Nicole : chicos no notan que nos estan vijilando ? -mirando nerviosa a los lados -

Noctis : este lugar esta lleno de criaturas salvajes ..peligrosas tengan cuidado -con una espada en su mano -

Gunz : por favor que tonterias disen -se sienta en lo que paresia una planta pero esta se comenza a mover - uh ? alguien siente que el suelo se mueve ?

Aika : voltea idiota !

Gunz : -voltea y se mira que estava en una gran planta carnivora y esta estava apunto de comerselo pero lo sujeta de la boca - un poco de ayuda por favor !

Nicole : -le quita la espada a noctis y corta el tallo de la planta -

Gunz : -cae al suelo de pie - que sercas estuvo eso , grasias por la ayuda

Nicole : no fue nada, ahora a correr ! -sevan de ahy tan rapido como podia-

Yasmin : esperen ! -los detiene antes que continuaran - miren - toma una roca y la lanza y al tocar el suelo esta explota en pedasos al igual que varios arboles -

Natsuki : que demonios ! -con una gotita anime en la frente -

Aika : aliasse deve estar muerto de risa por esto -con una vena en la frente -

Noctis : ya veo .. que pasa

Yazmin : lo notaste verdad ? ahy bultos en la tierra parese que ahy estan los explosivos solo ahy que evitarlos y estaremos bien

Noctis : bien vamos !- sevan corriendo -

-mientras-

Aliasse : son bueno eso ni dudarlo jeje -toma un control remoto -

Kyo : esto no es bueno ..-con una gotita anime en la frente -

Joshua : una duda -mira en otra pantalla la posision de los equipos - los equipos Knight y Night avasan .. pero el Extreme va mucho mas avansado si siguen asi yegaran en menos de 5 minitos .. como esquivan las trampas ? no tiene sentido

Elioth : no olvides que esa desquisiada de mizuki esta con ellos , ella si es de cuidado

Aliasse : cierto , deje a muchos peligrosos en ese equipo bueno , creo que es hora de ponerle las cosas mas dificiles a ellos jeje -presiona un boton del control romoto -

Kyo : por sierto .. cuando tuviste oportunidad de poner esos explosivos ?

Aliasse : ay muchas cosas que ago cuando no miran jeje

Elioth : eres un maldito moustruo -con una gotita anime en la frente -

-mientras con el equipo Extreme -

Sho : -guiando al equipo - mina a la derecha !

Anubias : - esquivando las trampas - cielos como le ases para saver donde estan las trampas ?

Sho : pura logica amigos mios , las trampas deven estar a una profundidad menor a 10 centimetros del suelo , eso deja el bulto de cierra , pero aun asi la tierra cuando se escarba en ella deja una marca que es fasil detectable y sin mensionar que el tipo de tierra que se uso para esconder las minas es diferente ya que el color es levemente mas opaco que la tierra de este lugar jeje

Mizuki : ...que ? yo veo todo igual -mirando a los lados con una gotita anime en la frente-

Anzu : creo que sho es demasiado perfiscas con todo ah su alrededor jeje -con una gotita anime siguiendolos -

Shiki : -mirando a sus alrededores -

Shanina : eso no inporta mientras ganemos y tengamos la mejor caba a no me inporta que metodo se use jeje

-se escucha un fuerte rigido y algo grande cae frente a ellos , se mirava una bestia bastante grande , completamente llena de cabello blanco en todo el cuerpo con grandes cuernos -

Mizuki : que es esa cosa ?! -retrosedia un poco -

-la bestia se lanzava asia ellos -

Shiki : -todos la esquivan pero al moverse se le cae su mu eco tirandolo en el suelo y la bestia lo sujeta-

Ace : oye bestia estupida ! -lo golpea con una rama pero esta se rompia a la mitad - bueno ..eso no lo esperava . da igual ven aqui !

-la bestia trata de sujetar a ace sin soltar al mu eco de shiki -

Anubias : oye ace guialo asia aca !

Ace : bien ! -sale corriendo y pasa entre dos arboles -

Anubias : ahora chicas ! -el y shanina jalan en un extre o un liana y en el otro jalaban mizuki y anzu -

Sho : veamos si mis matematicas son exactas el caera justo aqui -marca una "x" en el suelo y retrosede -

-la bestia pasa entre los arboles y tropiesa con la liana callendo en el punto exacto donde avia marcado sho -

Shanina : ya terminamos con el ? -se asercava y la bestia se levanta - eso es un no -retrosedia al igual que los otros -

Shiki : Mr. Mew..-apreta las manos - nadie toca Mr. Mew sin mi permiso ! -se le mirava muy molesta y se asercava a la bestia -

Mizuki : no te le aserques !

Anzu : es peligroso !

Shiki : devuelveme a Mr. Mew tu gran bola de pelos ! -lo sujeta del braso de la bestia con fuerza lanzandolo contra varios arboles - ahora entenderas por que nadie se mete con mi amigo -se le aserca -

Anubias : esa chica da mas miedo que esa cosa -cerrava un poco los ojos - au eso le va a dejar marca

Ace : recuerdenme nunca quitarle su mu eco -con una gotita anime en la frente -

Shanina : waaaa ! -se agacha y varias partes del cuerpo de la bestia salian volando -

Anzu : oigan eso es !..

Mizuki : un disfraz !? -se mirava a dos personas debajo del traje - no..ahora si me ya me isieron enojar ..

? : o..o..oigan esperen por favor .. no es que nosotros quisieramos aser..esto es que..emm..

? : esto nos va a doler ..mami .. -todo asustado -

Ace : asi que muy valientes con disfras eh ? -apretando sus puños -

Anubias : ahora si les yege la hora -sercardose a ellos -

-mientras-

Elioth : -apaga el monitor - eso sera mucha violensia para los niños que lean esto -todo nervioso -

Aliasse : ahora ven por que nunca ahy que aser enojar a las chicas ? jeje -tomado de su limonada -

Joshua : ellos yegaran pronto pero como estaran los otros ? -mirando las pantallas-

Kyo : por sierto ... tu mandaste a esos a detener a ese equipo ?

Aliasse : sip jeje

Joshua : de donde sacaste ese disfras ?

Aliasse : simple lo consegi en jeje

Kyo : uno ya consigue lo que sea por internet

-mientras-

Hydron : parese que por fin perdimos a esas pestes

Dan : y no grasias a ti ! como se te ocurrio detenerte por que tenias que descansar ?!

Ikuto : por tu culpa casi nos comen !

Zafiro : por favor tomemos aire..

Fabia : ikuto ..ya no puedo segir .. -abrasandolo del braso -

Sakari : insites con eso ? ya deja a ikuto ese gato ya tiene due a -mirandola con una vena en la frente-

Fabia : si claro mucho me ah de inportar

Ikuto : chicas..

Sakari : si no fuera por que tenemos que yegar al campamento todos te echava a los moustritos canivales esos yo misma

Naila : ya ! todos ya conportensen una vez yegemos al campamento matensen si quieren pero este no es lugar

Dan : asi se abla jeje -sevan corriendo -

-mientras-

Aliasse : bien ya es la hora -se levanta - ya no deven de tardar en yegar asi que ..

Shun : esperen ! -yega corriendo -

Aliasse . oh miren publico es Shun el concursante que no esta en el programa jeje

Shun : que paso ?! el barco no se detuvo y ..y como que no corcusante del programa ? pero si nos invitaste ?!

Aliasse : seh .. pero si cumpliera todo lo que dijo no seria anfitrion de un programa de concursos jeje

Shun : ah si pues dejame desirte una cosa yo !..

Aliasse : -le pone un explosivo aderido a la cara - yo que tu correria

Shun : ja no eres capas -desafiandolo -

Aliasse : ah no ? ..enserio piensas que no lo are ? que poco me conoses kazami jeje -presiona el boton -

Shun : te odio .. -el explosivo explotan mandandolo a volar lejos de la isla -

Elioth : cres que volvera ?

Aliasse : no creo , se perdera en el mar o se lo comen los tiburones pero de ahy no pasa jeje

Kyo : no mas de ahy no pasa ? ja -mirando por donde se fue shun -

Joshua : ahy viene el primer equipo ..

Aliasse : si aqui viene y el primer equipo en yegar es el equipo ..el equipo Extreme !

Sho : si ! primer lugar !

Ace : asi es como se juega este juego !

Anubias : un estupido bosque no es capas de venserme ! ja en tu cara bosque !

Mizuki : eso fue el primer reto no quiero imajinar el segundo -mirando el bosque -

Anzu : por lo menos ganamos este reto por el trabajo en equipo jeje

Shanina : cierto y lo mas inportante es que ahora podremos elegir la caba e que queramos

Aliasse : muy cierto asi que escojan jeje -se miran tres caba as una de dos pisos que se mirava como nueva , una de un solo piso sensilla pero linda y la ultima una caba a toda vieja y practicamente desecha -

Todos : la de dos pisos !

Aliasse : eso pense , pero antes que lo olvide , el equipo ganador resive una recompensa y esa esta aqui -chasquea los dedos y una caja de madera car aun lado de el - esto les servira para su proximo evento jeje

Ace : -entre el y anubias abre la caja - que es esto ? -se miravan 7 tablas de skte pero estas eran completamente de metal y sin ruedas -

Anubias : y esto ?

Aliasse : esa son las Extreme Gears son mejores que las de skte ya que con ellas podran patinar en el aire jeje

Mizuki . enserio ?! -pone una en el suelo y se sube sobre ella , la tabala flotava en el aire comenzando a deslisarse de un lado a otro - esto es genial !

Joshua : las Extreme Gears les seran utiles para la siguiente competensia .. al ser los ganadores se les entrega el dia de hoy a los otros equipos se les entregaran hasta el mismo dia de la competensia

Kyo : aliasse . ahy viene el otro equipo ..

Aliasse : miren eso es el equipo Knight !

Hydron : -todos pasan la meta pero el se avia quedado atras tomando aire - un segundo .. ya casi ..

Dan . muevete !

Hydron : no me presiones kuso que ya vo..

-en ese momento todos los del equipo Night pasan a Hydron pasando por la meta-

Aliasse : y en un inesperado giro ! el esquipo Night queda en segundo lugar !

Natsuki : bueno no ganamos

Aika : pero tampoco perdimos , no esta mal jeje

Nicolo : aun que no volvere ah ese lugar otra vez

Yazmine . ni yo jeje -con una gotita anime en la frente -

Gunz : fue una cosa que no ahy que repetir

Noctis : si ..apoyo eso

Aliasse : y por otro lado .. el equipo Knight , bueno supongo que ya vieron la caba a que les tocara no ? y dejen eso ? lo mejor todavia , esta noche expulsaran a uno de los suyos jeje

Sakari : ...por tu culpa perdimos hydron !

Fabia : -en sus pensamientos - bien creo que ya se quien sacaran primero

Zafiro : ..en esa caba a tendremos que vivir ?..

Naila : esto es de lo peor ..

Dan : ahhhh! voy a matarte infeliz !

Ikuto : -lo sujeta - hey calmate .. ya no podemos aser nada

Hydron : lo siento -todo nervioso -

Sakari : si que lo lamentaras

Aliasse : cielos quien lo diria , bueno aqui termina el primer gran evento de nuestro programa dafio total , asia es gente el equipo knight le dira adios a uno de los suyos ohhh si para el proximo capitulo tendremos a un invitado espesial que nos ayudara como juez que me ayudara jeje

Elioth : bien para los miembros del equipo knight tendran que votar para ver quien se ira para nunca volver , al igual que al publico , ellos pueden votar para desidir quien seva y quien se queda . la persona con mas votos se marcha de mi isla , solo dejen un mensaje con el nombre de quien quiere que se vaya

Aliasse : y tambien pueden dejar sus sujerensias de eventos que quieran que se agan y tambien de invitados que nos ayudaran de juezes , pero bueno asique aqui termina esta emision , nos vemos en el proximo capitulo , no se olviden de votar por quien quiere que salga jeje


	5. Chapter 5 Segundo Desafió

Aliasse : hola publico ! aqui estamos en una nueva emision de Desafio total !

-se mira a los integrandes del equipo Knight sentados alrededor de una fogata ya que ya era de noche -

Aliasse : como recordaran en el capitulo pasado los partisipantes del equipo Knight perdieron el evento anterior asi que hoy diremos adios a uno de ellos quien sera ? pues abra que averiguarlo jeje

Sakari : -crusada de brasos mirando a los demas -

Aliasse : primero mensionare a los que estan asalvo por favor musica de fondo por favor -se escucha una musica dramatica de fondo - perfecto , los que estan asalvo esta noche son..  
sakari , zafiro

Sakari : bien -suspira levemente -

Zafiro : -se mirava mas calmada-

Aliasse : ...ikuto , dan , naila

Dan : oh si sigo en el juego jeje

Ikuto : no me ivan a echar tan rapido

Naila : eso quiere desir que

Aliasse : exacto , princesa Fabia y el principe Hydron ... uno de ustedes se ira de aqui y el que salva es..

Hydron : -totalmente nervioso -

Fabia : -se mirava igual de nerviosa -

Aliasse : partisipante que se ira para siempre es .. -la musica se asia cada vez mas dramatica -

Hydron : -mirando fijamente a aliasse -

Aliasse : el que se salva es... Fabia !

Fabia : si !

Hydron : no puede ser ! como pude perder !

Sakari : eso ganas por asernos perder principe delicado

Aliasse : bien como queremos una despedida corta asique Hydron , al muelle

Hydron : -seva de ahy y yega al muelle - oye aqui no ahy ningun bote esperandome

Aliasse : cierto .. veras como eres uno de los mas odiados de aqui le daremos un regalo al publico , usaremos la catapulta jeje

Hydron : ja ! si piensas que yo usare una catapulta tu deves estar completamente loco!

Aliasse : -ase una se a con sus manos -

Elioth : -jala una palanca-

Hydron : y una cosa mas ..aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! -el piso donde estava se levanta asia arriva demasiado rapido lanzandolo tan lejos que no se alcanzava a ver -

Aliasse : eso si es volar jejeje

Elioth : y funsiona la catapulta ?

Aliasse : seh , yevara directo al estudio ahy lo resiviran los trabajadores jeje

Elioth : eres un desquisiado jeje

Aliasse : oh si jeje -regresa con los demas - bien chicos regresen a su caba a , que ma ana les ablaremos a primera hora por que ma ana partimos para el segundo desafio jejeje

-todos los del equipo knight sevan de ahy pero esa misma noche se mirava a alguien buscando algo por el bosque a media noche Anubias : si lo que disen de ese loco es cierto devio poner objetos que nos den inmunidad o algo si la encuentro estaria asalvo de la expulsion -mirando a los lados pero se escucha un ruido - que fue eso ?  
bien si ahy alguien ahy salga o le pateare el trasero

? : -se los arbustos un Yoshi adulto de color negro con ojos rojos y grandes colmillos -

Anubias : ...lindo yoshi no tienes que enojarte yo ya me voy -retrosediendo -

Yoshi : -gru e levemente y se lanza sobre el -

Anubias : -sale corriendo por el bosque pero el yoshi salta sobre el pero lo sujeta de la boca ya que tratava de morderlo - oye sueltame !

Yoshi : -asiendo mas esfuerzo para alcansar a morderlo -

Anubias : dije ..que me sueltes ! -lo golpea con fuerza en la boca y se mira que algo sale volando -

Yoshi : -se separa de el -

Anubias : -se aserca a lo que avia salido volando y toma del suelo un colmillo - un colmillo ?

Yoshi : -se aserca a un charco y abre su boca mirando en el reflejo que le faltava un colmillo -

Anubias : oye no fue mi intension aserlo ..adios ! -sale corriendo -

Yoshi : -suelta un gran rujido y lo sigue -

Anubias : -yega al campamento y entra a su caballa cerrando la puerta con seguro - maldita cosa rencorosa solo por su diente me queria matar.. pero al menos creo que lo perdi -suspira aliviado -

Yoshi : -su braso atraviesa la puerta tomando de la ropa comenzando a asotarlo en la puerta para sacarlo -

Anubias : oye !..sueltame ! -estrellandose en la puerta una y otra vez -

Yoshi : -se mira que comienza a amaneser y lo suelta saliendo corriendo asia el bosque -

Anubias : maldito bastardo .. -sacudiendo la cabeza - y no vuelvas o te ira peor me oiste ?! -con una gotita anime en la frente -

-horas despues todos los concursantes estavan en un gran avion sin saver a donde se dirigian -

Dan : oigan eso no es justo cuando nos daran a nosotros esas tablas que seven tan geniales ! -gritando el casta o -

Aika : si nosotros tambien queremos unas !

Aliasse: ya tranquilos todos , estamos por yegar a donde sera acavo la segunda prueva , asi que -chasquea los dedos y varios trabajadores les entregan una tabla a cada miembro de cada equipo -

Kyo : aliasse estamos apunto de aterrisar

Aliasse : bien todos permanescan en sus asientos hasta que diga lo contrario -unos minutos despues el avios aterrisava y todos salia pero todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver donde estavan -

Mizuki : que es esto?!

Natsuki : eso es.. diablos esto es mas de lo que pensavamos -con una gotita anime en la frente-

Sakari : enserio quieres matarnos ?!

-se mirava como estavan dentro de una gran fabrica llena de maquinas y lo mas inportante debajo de ellos se podia ver una gran cantidad de lava -

Shanina : esto es ridiculo..ase demasiado calor aqui

Aliasse : seh creo que es por que estamos en una fabrica subterranea jeje

Shiki : quieres asarnos ?!

Aliasse : jeje nop , el siguiente desafio sera una carrera de tres vueltas por esta fabrica

Todos : QUE ?!

Aliasse : asi como lo oyen , tendranque dar tres vueltas a toda la fabrica con esas tablas que les di jeje

Gunz : espera si recuerdo bien tu mensionastes algo de un invitado espesial quien es ?

Aliasse : cierto , es hora que entre a ecena , por favor denle la bienvenida al ser mas rapido de la historia que pase sonic the hedgehog

Sonic : -yega ahy - hola a todos , grasias por incluirme aliasse jeje

Aliasse : no es nada te devia un favor jeje

Ikuto : oye tu eres el puercoespin azul de los video juegos

Sonic : soy un erizo para tu informasion

Ikuto : pero tu eres de los video juegos no de este anime

Sonic : y tu eres de shugo chara y no de bakugan

Anubias : punto a favor para el erizo jeje

Gunz : bien ahora que aremos ?

Aliasse : tomaremos un descanso rapido en 5 minutos los quiero aqui jeje

-todos se van de ahy salvo Anzu -

Anzu : emmm disculpen ..

Aliasse : que pasa ? -la mira-

Anzu : solo queria conoser a sonic ya que soy su fan jeje -se le notava algo nerviosa -

Sonic : oh vamos no te pongas nerviosa , es un plaser conoserte jeje -alsando su mano un poco asia ella -

Anzu : el gusto es realmente mio jejeje -estrecha su mano con la de el -

-mientras-

Ikuto : que maldito calor ase aqui ... -tallandose la frente limpiandose el sudor y caminava por uno de los pasillos pero al dar vuelta choca con alguien y ambos soltavan las tablas -

Anubias : oye que no miras por donde vas ? -se mirava irritado -

Ikuto : tampoco es para que te pongas asi

Anubias : no me digas como devo estar gato -con una vena en la frente -

Ikuto : cuida esa boca antes que te la cierre perro -tambien con una vena en la frente -

Anubias : oh no tu no dijiste eso

Ikuto : ohh pues si lo dije perrito

Elioth : oigan nada de peleas antes de la carrera -se aserca a ellos tratando de calmarlos -

Ikuto : -alza su braso asia atras con fuerza golpeando con su codo a elioth -

Elioth : -cae sentado en el suelo -

Ikuto : emmm lo siento -lo ayuda a levarse con una gotita anime en la frente -

Anubias : jajaja que fue eso ? ah eso le dises tratar de dar un golpe ? si quieres dar un pu etaso se ase asi ! -se lanza asia ikuto -

Ikuto : buen intento perrito ! -suelta a elioth y salta aun lado -

Elioth : oigan..ya bast..-Anubias lo golpea tirandolo en el suelo dejandolo inconsiente -

Anubias : ...lo siento -trata de ayudarlo - fue culpa del gato el se movio cuando lo iva a golpear

Ikuto : oh claro culpame -con una vena en la frente-

Aliasse : -se escucha por los altavoses- "La carrera esta apunto de inisiar , todos a la linea de salida cuanto antes "

Anubias : bien gatito parese que resolveremos esto en la linea de pista de carreras -mirandolo desafiante -

Ikuto : asi sera perrito -mirandolo de la misma forma -

-unos minutos despues todos estavan en la linea de salida -

Joshua : bien las reglas son simples daran tres vueltas por la fabrica el primer equipo que cruse la linea de meta todos los integrandes ganaran el primer lugar y asi susesivamente , pero si los miembros del equipo pasan la meta y les falta un integrante y este pierde en ultimo lugar el equipo completo pierde

Naila : eso no es justo ! osea que si uno comete un error lo paga todo el equipo !

Joshua : asi es , aqui tendran que confiar en sus compa eros y esperar que todos pasen la linea de meta

Kyo : todos preparensen ! -la salida era cubierta por una cerca eletrica - 3 ... 2...1...fuera ! -la cerca desaparese y todos salen corriendo y al pasar la linea de salida se suben sobre las tablas y estas flotavan -

Dan : aqui vamos ! -todos ivan de bajada y se mirava una rampa mientras que debajo se mirava un gran mar de lava -

Sakari : mas nos vale saltar lo mas alto que podamos en la rampa o no se termia el juego ! -con una gotita anime en la frente y salta por la rampa y gira en el aire dando una vuelta completa , cae del otro lado y la velosidad de la tabla aumenta-  
parese que entre mas manibras se agan en el aire mas rapido ira esta tabla

Fabia : -todos los del equipo Knight pasan por la rampa y la seguian -

Aika : -enviste la tabla de fabia con la de ella -

Fabia : waaa ! -tratando de mantener el equilibrio -

Aika : Ups lo siento jeje -sigue adelante revasandola -

Mizuki : -apunto de revasarla pasa junto a ella -

Fabia : ah no eso no ! -la enviste con fuerza asia aun lado y gira rapidamente en una esquina -

Mizuki : -apenas manteniendo el equilibrio no avia podido dar la vuelta apunto de estrellarse en la pared -

Sho : -lo sujeta del braso y la ase girar rapidamente asia aun lado -

Mizuki : grasias jeje

Sho : no es nada -se inflina un poco acelerando un poco mas -

-mientras en los primeros lugares estavan ikuto , anubias y nicole-

Anubias : -inclinandose lo mas que podia para alcansar mayor velosidad -

Ikuto : eso si que no ! -acelera mas alcansandolo -

Nicole : -mira a delante - una vuelta en "U" ah esa velosidad no podran girar a tiempo

Ikuto : -trata de girar en la vuelta pero golpea en el muro deteniendose - diablos !

Anubias : -girando en la curba apunto de pegar en la pared pero solo la punta trasera de la tabla raspa el muro levemente y aselera -

Nicole : -dava la vuelta sin problemas -

Ikuto : diablos ! -acelera tratando de alcansarlos -

-mientras -

Zafiro : bueno esto es divertido , ase mucho calor pero es divertido jeje

Dan : oye no has visto a sakari ?

Zafiro : creo que esta mas adelante , se adelanto junto a naila , fabia y ikuto estan mas adelantados

Dan : eso quiere desir que estamos en ultimo lugar ? -con una gotita anime en la frente -

Zafiro : no , aun ahy unos del equipo Night atras de nosotros

Dan : entonses ahy que acelerar jeje -se inclina lo mas posible acelerando mas junto con zafiro -

-atras de ellos se encontravan romi y yazmin -

Romi : si no nos apresuramos vamos a perder y si eso pasa nos echaran a una de nosotras !-toda nerviosa tratando de acelerar -

Yazmin : esperame ! -acelerando tambien -

Anzu : -estava en los primero lugares pero aun no alcansava a ikuto , anubias ni a nicole - bueno al menos no estoy en los ultimos lugares jeje -en eso se mira una nota musical caer sobre ella - eh ? que significa eso ?

Kyo : -se oia por los altavoses- "esa es la se al que indica que deves cantar "

Anzu : c..c..cantar ? ahora ?

Kyo : " asi es , y si no lo ases tu equipo va a eliminacion automatica "

Anzu : esta bien lo are.. pero me dan musica por favor ?

Kyo : " claro "

Anzu : -suspira un poco - aqui vamos .. (cansion : "My boy" de Buono)

** Kimi no nayami kizukazu sou warukatta ka mo **  
** zenbu uchi akenakute mochiron ii kara ne **  
** kurai kao wo shitetara kurai koto wo yobu **  
** omoi kimochi no mama iru no mottainai yo**

** ride on**

Aliasse : ahhh que linda cansion

** sou ja nakute **  
** ko nanda to **  
** iitakutemo ienai kimi wo ne **  
** shiteru**

** itsuka kitto gururi kawaru **  
** toki ga kuru yo ima ga sono toki!**

** umarete kite omodeto nante **  
** iwaretai janai **  
** kyo no kaze ni **  
** fukare tara kimochi ii yone**

** ikasareteru mamma ni ugoiterutte kanji mo **  
** kimi no suki ni kaerareru yo **  
** it´s so nice **

Anzu : -mientras cantava seguia acelerando esquivando varios barriles de metal que avia frente a ella -

**subete wa kimi no tame ni arutte **  
** koto nara dou nano?**

** my boy**

** uwasa kikarishita ni sou saretari shite **  
** na yami bukaki seishun sugoi shiteru wake desu **  
** motteru modenai sou sorega monda ita na **  
** aitsu sugoi tte nanta atte iwaretai no**

** kamo!**

** sugou de ni wa sugou de no **  
** kodoku dooru kimi yuuku michi dewaride on**

** nai desho**

** tetsu nagitai ito ga doku ka **  
** matte iru yo hora nee sugu sugou**

** umarete kite omedeto sorede **  
** jibun deshou **  
** kyo no kaze wa **  
** kyoushita tsuitenai kara**

** techita aru na you no nakatta **  
** koro utare shichau **  
** honto no jibun **  
** suru tari wasurechattari**

** subete wa kimi no tame ni arutte koto nara dou suru?**

** my boy**

** umarete kite omedeto nante **  
** iwaretai janai **  
** kyo no kaze ni **  
** fukare tara kimochi ii yone**

** ikasareteru mamma ni ugoiterutte kanji mo **  
** kimi no suki ni kaerareru yo **  
** it´s so nice! **  
** subete wa kimi no tame ni arutte **  
** koto nara dou nano?**

** my boy**

Mizuki : -voltea asia atras y la mira - que bien canta jeje - acelera mas y estava por revasar a fabia -

Fabia : no te preocupes yo cuidare al gatito cuando tu no estes ! -la enviste comenzando a asercarla a la orilla -

Mizuki : eso no es justo ! -tratando de alejarse de la orilla -

Anzu : -golpea a fabia por detras alejandola de mizuki -

Mizuki : grasias ahora ahy que moverse irnos mas rapido ! -acelera aun mas -

Anzu : no es nada jeje -la sigue -

-mientras-

Aliasse : jeje que bien lo iso no ?

Sonic : tengo que admitirlo que canto bastante bien diria yo jeje

Kyo : y ustedes dos cuando entraran a la pista eh ?

Joshua : es cierto ya algunos van para la tersera vuelta si van a entrar aganlo de una vez

Aliasse : muuy bien estas listo azul ? jeje

Sonic : yo nasi listo jeje - ambos toman sus tablas y salen corriendo subiendose a sus tablas -

Aliasse : -ambos saltan por la rampa y da una vuelta completa en el aira y suelta la tabla girando en el aire callendo sobre la tabla girando rapidamente callendo del otro lado tomando gran velocidad-

Sonic : girando en el aire suelta la tabla y dando un giro completo en el aire callendo del otro lado acelerando alcansando a aliasse -

-mietras -

Joshua : uh ? - mira asia atras - ahy vienen ? que rapidos

-se miravan venir a , ikuto , anubias , Mizuki , anzu , sakari y nicole -

Mizuki : adios ikuto te veo en la meta jeje -acelera mas -

Sakari : -la sigue de sercas y en el ultimo acelera y ella y mizuki entravan al mismo tiempo -

Nicole : -se inclina aun mas en el suelo y yega a la meta - eso !

Anzu : adios chicos ! -aselera aun mas entrando a la meta -

Anubias : no voy a perder con el gato ! -apunto de entrar a la meta y justo debajo de ellos se mira como la lava ase erupcion -

Ikuto : cuidado ! -aselera tanto como puede y empuja a anubias asiendo que ambos calleran de las tablas al otro lado de la meta y en el lugar donde estava anubias el metal era traspasado por la lava -

Sakari : estas bien ?.. -ayudando a anubias a levantarse y se le notava preocupada -

Anubias : si estoy bien .. -mira a ikuto - grasias

Ikuto : -mizuki lo ayuda a levantarse - no te preocupes para eso son los amigos no ? jeje

Mizuki : idiota no vuelvas a aser cosas asi ..

Ikuto : lo siento jeje..

Natsuki : aun lado todos ! -entra a la meta y detras de ella entra aika - nada mal eh ? jeje

Aika : no es justo ! me desviaste en esa curba !

Natsuki : no seas llorona jej

Naila : chicas ! -yega a la meta -

Sakari : genial solo nos faltan dan , zafiro y la princesa estupida y ganamos jeje

Gunz : -yegando junto a noctis - uh ? -voltea atras -

Sho : ahy le voy ! -pasa en medio de ellos entrando a la meta -

Noctis : eh ?..en que momento el yego ? el no venia ya frente a nosotros ?

Gunz : lose como termino detras de nosotros ? y ni vimos cuando lo pasamos -ambos pasan de la meta -

Dan : ahy les voy !

Ace _ sueña si piensas que puedes ganarme kuso ! -lo arrevasa en el ultimo segundo entrando a la meta y dan entra detras de el -

Shanina : -entra a la meta - yege jeje

Naila : -entra detras de ella - no fui la ultima .. genial jeje

Aika : aun nos faltan Romi y Yazmin .. vamos chicas rapido

Fabia : -se aserca a gran velosidad y romi venia detras de ella apunto de alcansarla -

Romi : no voy a perder junto a ti princesa de cuarta !

Fabia : -entra a la meta por escasos centimetros antes que romi -

Kyo : eso solo nos deja a tres .. Zafiro , Yazmin y Shiki .. una de cada equipo

Mizuki : por favor shiki apresurate..

Shiki : waaaaaaa! -yegava moviendose de un lado a otro - no controlo bien esto aun !

Zafiro : -pasa junto a ella tratando de revasarla -

Yazmin : -justo detras de ellas tratando de revasarlas -

Zafiro : -se inclina mas y entra a la meta - si !

Sakari : si ! ganamos !

Shiki : -entra a la meta y detras de ella entra yazmin - si !..no perdi jeje

Kyo : bien ..eso deja al equipo Knight como los ganadores de hoy ..el equipo Extreme se salva de eliminacion pero ..el equipo Night tendra que desaserse un miembro esta noche..

Yazmin : por mi culpa..

Gunz : hey y aliasse y el erizo ?

Kyo : miren en la pantalla -se ala una de las pantallas -

Aliasse : -se mira que la lava comenzava a aser erupcion traspasando el metal y ambos lo esquivavan rapidamente sin bajar la velosidad -

Sonic: este lugar se esta viniendo abajo jeje

Aliasse : oh ya lo creo jeje -se mira que el suelo frente a ellos se despedaza inclina la tabla asia atras asiendo presion asiendola saltar girando en el aire yegando al otro -

Sonic : -se inclina lo mas posible y salta al final del camino y se miran como las erupciones despedasavan pedasos enteros de metal y saltava sobre ellos entre mas saltava mas inpulso alcansava yegado al otro lado a toda velocidad -

Aliasse : vaya aun no pierdes el toque jeje

Sonic : lo mismo digo -ambos se inclinan acelerando aun mas y ambos podian ver la meta -

Aliasse : -acelerando aun mas apunto de pasar la meta -

Sonic : lo siento amigo mio jeje -lo pasa de lado en el ultimo segundo entrando a la meta -

Aliasse : -entra detras de el - diablos perdi jeje

Sonic : pero a penas un poco mas y abrias ganado jeje

-un largo rato despues avia regresado a la isla y todos entravan a sus caba as -

Anubias : -apunto de entrar a la caba a - uh ?

Anzu : pasa algo ?

Mizuki : es cierto te noto raro desde la ma ana

Anubias : bah como si inportara -mira a los lados y cierra la puerta , mete su mano al bolsillo y mira el colmillo que le avia quitado al yoshi - parese que no lo vere a esa cosa por aqui jeje -entra a su abitacion -

Yoshi : -el mismo yoshi que lo avia atacado antes mirava la caba a desde lejos soltando un leve gru ido y retrosedia lentamente hasta perderse entre oscuridad del bosque -

-mientras-

Joshua : no cave duda alguien altero para que la lava comenzara a acer erupcion ..y dime loco pero paresia como que el que iso queria sacar a ikuto a anubias del juego

Kyo : eso es muy drastico no ? pero quien pudo aserlo ?

Joshua : no lose pero devio ser listo para saver como quisar el seguro de la lava que eggman tenia de echo tengo una sospecha pero ya luego investigare mas a fondo

Aliasse : en fin es hora de terminar el programa

Sonic : eso creo pero fue divertido jeje

Aliasse : oye azul que te parese si me ayudas a cerrar el programa con una cansion ? jeje

Sonic : pues si no ahy de otra adelante

Aliasse : alguna que quieras ?

Sonic : oh si que te parese "With Me by All Ends " jeje

Aliass : ohh claro el tema de Dark Queen el jefe final de Sonic And The Black Knight esa me encanta chicos musica por favor

Joshua : claro -pone musica -

Aliasse :

** You know every world will have its end**  
** And I'm here to prove it all to you**  
** I am who you don't think I am**  
** All wrapped up in my evil plan**

** I can taste the day**  
** Savor night**  
** Spells beyond you as I watch you crawl**  
** Do you dare to fight evil's might?**  
** I'll be the last one standing in a flash of light**

Sonic :

** My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity**  
** You think (you think) that you have power over me**  
** In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me**  
** So turn away or face this day with me**  
** (Face the day with me)**  
** With me**  
** (Face the day with me)**

Aliasse :

** You know **  
** Every world will have it's test**  
** Don't blame for what I have become**  
** You know every world will come to end (come to end)**  
** And I'll create your final rest**

** I can taste the day**  
** Savor night**  
** Scream your dreams as you dare to fight**  
** Dare to fight**

Sonic :

** My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity**  
** You think (you think) that you have power over me**  
** In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me**  
** So turn away or face this day with me**  
** (Face the day with me)**  
** With me**  
** (Face the day with me)**  
** With me**  
** (Face the day with me)**  
** With me**

Sonic , Aliasse :

** I can taste the day**  
** Savor night**  
** Scream your dreams as you dare to fight**  
** Dare to fight**

** My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity**  
** You think (you think) that you have power over me**  
** In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me**  
** So turn away or face this day with me**  
** (Face the day with me)**

Aliasse : -ambos decantar - ufff fue divertido jeje

Sonic : ya lo creo jeje

Aliasse : bien chicos aqui termina este capitulo de Desafio total , los esperamos para el proximo capitulo , recuerden votar para echar a uno del equipo Night , no olviden comentar para dejarnos retos o invitados que nos ayudaran en los eventos futuros , hasta la proxima !

Sonic : por cierto donde estara elioth ? no lo eh visto en todo el dia

Joshua : -el y kyo se miran entre si - ...la fabrica ! -con gotitas anime en la frente -

Elioth : -abre la puerta de golpe y se mirava todos quemado - ...lo odio como no tiene idea ..-tose un poco de humo y cae al suelo -

Aliass : ah bueno , sobrevivira , entonses hasta la proxima amigos !


	6. Chapter 6 Anuncio del próximo evento

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por mi ausencia pero ya volveremos con los fics ahora les presentaremos el nuevo evento que verán en el fic de desafió total n.n

* * *

Aliasse : aqui reportandome despues de un muy laaaargooo tiempo pero ya estamos aqui y todos nuestros fics volveran pero comenzaremos con el de desafio total y el evento que se viene sera espectacular y un gran desafio y le dejo el microfono a mi compa ero kyo que les explicara el evento jeje

Kyo : bien primero que nada pido una disculpa en nombre de nuestro grupo por la gran demora y pasando al tema principal -se mirava que ambos estavan en la playa y se toca el oido - Carl por favor pasa a la camara B

**Carl : "a la orden señor "** -desde el comunicador , en ese momento se mira la imagen de una ciudad totalmente destrozada y abandonada-

Kyo : como todos podran ver nuestro evento se realisara en esa ciudad este sera un evento de supervivensia

Aliasse : un resumen de lo que seria el evento , la ciudad a sido infectada por un viruz que ah convertido a sus abitantes en infectados que atacan a todo lo que miran pero solo una persona pose la cura y esa persona deve ser llevada al laboratorio de la ciudad que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad

Kyo ; en otras palabras en cada equipo tendra a su "elegido " por asi desirlo y la mision es llevarlo del punto donde inisien al laboratorio

Aliasse : también hay que decir que la ciudad esta infestada de los "infectados " y la misión es llevarlo al laboratorio protegiéndolo de los infectados ademas de los miembros de los demás equipos y para protegerlos se les darán a todos los miembros de los equipos una de estas jeje -sacando una pistola de un maletín -

Kyo : estas armas fueron diseñadas para evitar ser mortales para los humanos pero mortales para los infectados , asi que las reglas son simples llevar al elegido al laboratorio pasando por la ciudad evitando a los infectados y evitando a los miembros de los demas equipos y si por alguna razon el elegido de uno de los equipos llega a perder su equipo sera descalificado al instante

Aliasse : asi que una vez entrando a la ciudad deven buscar armas , herramientas , comida , todo para sobrevivir -apunta con su arma - aqui todo se vale chicos incluso usar estos bebes encontra de los otros equipos , asi que ya lo saven proteger a su elegido sera su mision no solo sobrevivir jeje

Kyo : ahora explicaremos otro punto , en el dado caso que todos los equipos lleven a sus elegidos al laboratorios intactos el equipo ganador sera aquel que tenga el mayor numero de miembros en el juego , y por otro lado si todos los equipos pierden la victoria sera para el equipo que haya llegado mas lejos

Aliasse : y para haser este juego mas emosionante pasando 2 horas inisiado el eventos Kyo , Elioth y yo entraremos a la ciudad para atraparlos y evitar que llegen al laboratorio -moviendo la pistola - asi que espero que esten listos por que el juego esta por inisiar y el que no se sienta listo para esto sera libre de retirarse y no partisipar jejeje

Kyo : sin mas que comentar dejamos esto por ahora , el evento inisiara pronto asi que a todos los partisipantes..vayan preparandose por aqui provaran de que estan echo y de lo que son capases

Aliasse : nos vemos dentro de poco chicos jeje


End file.
